Problem: A number in the set $\{50, 51, 52, 53, ... , 999\}$ is randomly selected. What is the probability that it is a two-digit number? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Answer: To count the number of numbers in this set, we subtract 49 from all of the numbers, giving the set $\{1, 2, 3, \ldots , 950 \}$, making it obvious that there are 950 numbers total. Furthermore, the set $\{ 50, 51, 52, \ldots, 98, 99 \}$ corresponds to the more easily counted $\{ 1, 2, 3, \ldots , 49, 50 \}$ by subtracting 49. So, the probability of selecting a two-digit number is $\frac{50}{950} = \boxed{\frac{1}{19}}$.